theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
White Rabbit
Blueby The White Rabbit is a character from Alice in Wonderland and the book on which the film is based. He is also seen in the Alice in Wonderland attraction in Disneyland. He is also the very reason Alice gets stuck in Wonderland. Info Personality The White Rabbit is a jittery seemingly elderly character. It can be concluded that the rabbit is the most sane of Wonderland's residents. He is known to be stressful, however this is not the case. He was only stressed because of his ill-tempered Queen who will surely kill the rabbit for being tardy. In the film, he was not particularly kind to Alice (during the trail scene), but not because he wishes to be or because he is an antagonist, but because he is following his Queen's orders. Appearances Alice in Wonderland The White Rabbit was first shown walking peacefully without a care in the world, until he looks at his watch and realizes he is late for announcing the Queen of Hearts. The White Rabbit is the Queen of Heart's announcer, but is not credited as a villain. He then rushes to his Rabbit Hole, with a young girl named Alice following behind as she is curious to know what the occasion is. The White Rabbit notices her but tells her he has no time for chatting because he's late. After entering his Rabbit Hole, Alice enters as well and is taken to the world of Wonderland. She proceeds with chasing the Rabbit but loses him after meeting two goofs named Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. After leaving them, she stumbles upon a pink home. The White Rabbit appears and claims it as his own. He then confuses Alice for his maid Marian, and orders her to fetch his glove. While looking for the gloves, Alice finds some sweets, and takes a bite. The sweets begin to make her humongous in size. The White Rabbit believes her to be a monster, and rushes off to get help. He finds Dodo, who plans to burn Alice out. As the house begins to burn, Alice eats a carrot from the Rabbit's garden, and shrinks to the size of an insect. She loses the White Rabbit once more, and begin to ask the locals for help on finding him. She meets the Cheshire Cat who informs her to ask the Mad Hatter and March Hare. She does so and the Rabbit actually appears. Before she can ask the question however, the Mad Hatter and March Hare sends him away. Alice then finds an entrance to the kingdom of The Queen of Hearts, where she also finds the White Rabbit, and the reason he was in a hurry. There, the Cheshire Cat repeatedly get her in trouble, resulting in a trial. At the trail, the White Rabbit is present, and the Cheshire Cat gets Alice in trouble again, this time, resulting in a climactic chase. At the end of the chase, Alice suddenly wakes up, and realizes her entire adventure was nothing more than a dream. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts series The White Rabbit is a minor character who inhabits Wonderland, serving under the short-tempered Queen of Hearts. He often carries around a large stop-watch, even though he is constantly late. His role in the Kingdom Hearts series is to royally introduce his queen, blowing his trumpet to signal the beginning of the usual Wonderland trials. Kingdom Hearts Sora, Donald, and Goofy first come across the White Rabbit in the Rabbit Hole, shortly after landing in Wonderland. He runs through the area in a panic; late to introduce the Queen of Hearts and to begin Alice's trial. The trio follow the White Rabbit into the Bizzare Room, where they notice that he has somehow gotten smaller and are left in confusion as the White Rabbit exits through a tiny door. The Doorknob of the small door suggests drinking a bottle on the table. This causes the trio to shrink down, allowing them to enter the Queen's Court. There, the White Rabbit introduces the Queen, blowing his trumpet and signaling the start of the trial in which Alice is accused of attempting to steal the Queen's heart. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The White Rabbit's role in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is quite similar to his role in Kingdom Hearts, with some minor changes. When they first enter Wonderland, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are passed by the White Rabbit in the Lotus Forest, once again late to begin Alice's trial. The trio follow him into the Queen's Court, where he blows his trumpet so that the trial may begin. This time, Alice is accused of being responsible for the Heartless and for stealing the Queen of Hearts's memory. The White Rabbit explains to Alice that the charges are very serious and without the Queen's memory they would not be able to get rid of the Heartless that are infesting the kingdom. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days When Roxas goes on his first mission to Wonderland, he arrives in the Rabbit Hole just in time to see the White Rabbit run by. Once again, the White Rabbit is late and panics as he runs into the Bizarre Room. Similar to the events that take place in Kingdom Hearts, Roxas enters the Bizarre Room surprised to see that the White Rabbit has shrunken. The Doorknob explains that the bottle on the table will make Roxas smaller, so he uses it to shrink down in order to fight Heartless and complete his mission. As he leaves, he wonders to himself where exactly the White Rabbit had gone. Later, Roxas is paired up with Luxord on a mission to eliminate some Pink Concertos. Although Roxas doesn't encounter the White Rabbit on this visit, he explains the encounter to Luxord before the mission begins. When Luxord and Roxas return once more on a mission to locate and destroy three Commanders, the White Rabbit passes them in the Rabbit Hole and Luxord convinces Roxas to follow. The two Nobodies follow the White Rabbit to the Queen's Court, and overhear him reporting to the Queen of Hearts. The Queen's soldiers had been searching for a trio that had startled her and he explains that the only place they could be is the royal Rose Garden. The "trio" happens to be the three Commanders that Roxas and Luxord were sent to destroy. The White Rabbit's hint helps them to do so, allowing them to complete their mission. Kingdom Hearts coded In Kingdom Hearts coded, the virtual Sora finds the White Rabbit hiding in the Tea Party Garden. Speaking to the White Rabbit about the "pocket patch" allows Sora to obtain the "trial" memory. Answering Alice's questions will reveal that she had been chasing the White Rabbit and that she also had a Tea Party with the March Hare and the Mad Hatter, celebrating the lack of a birthday. On Sora's Team The white rabbit appears minorly in flashbacks and when the team visits Wonderland Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Rabbits Category:Anime characters Category:Animals Category:Manga characters Category:Servants Category:Rodents Category:Kind heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:TV Show characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Movie characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Adults Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Cowards Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Neutral characters Category:Sora's Team